


Gedankengänge eines Woks

by greenwhitebobo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwhitebobo/pseuds/greenwhitebobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf jeden Topf passt ein Deckel. Ich glaube, ich bin ein Wok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gedankengänge eines Woks

**Title** : Gedankengänge eines Woks  
**Author** : greenwhitebobo  
**Beta** : [Krokomaus](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/krokomaus)  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Summary** : Auf jeden Topf passt ein Deckel. Ich glaube, ich bin ein Wok.  
**Warning(s)** : none  
**Disclaimer** : Die Charaktere sind dem RPG zwischen krokomaus und mir entnommen, wer mehr über Mike und Rick lesen möchte, kann dies hier <http://fanfiktion.de/s/49456589000032c10c9055f0> in krokos Geschichte "The Advocate's Prosecutor" tun (es lohnt sich!!)  
Dieser Oneshot ist für meine liebe Beta-Maus, die mich vor einer Weile mit folgenden drei Schlagworten fütterte, die in diesem OS auftauchen müssen:  
\- Eichhörnchen  
\- Labello  
\- Frischhaltefolie

 

 

 

Auf dem schmalen Waldweg, eigentlich ist es nicht mal viel mehr als ein Trampelpfad, raschelt das Laub unter meinen Füßen. Zweige bersten und ein paar Eicheln und Bucheckern knacksen. Dass es Herbst ist, merkt man in dieser Stadt weniger am Wetter als an der Umwelt. Dabei hab ich nicht mal einen besonderen Sinn dafür. Ich bin eher ein praktischer Mensch, nicht der Typ, der in die Pampa fährt und Bäume umarmt. Aber heute ist so ein Tag, an dem ich einfach mal raus fahren musste.  
  
Vielleicht hätte ich lieber an den Strand fahren sollen, als in die Hügel. Der frische Wind hätte sicher dafür gesorgt, dass ich den Kopf frei bekomme. Aber dort ist es auch zu dieser Jahreszeit noch viel zu voll – Jogger, Hundebesitzer, verliebte Teenager am Pier, die in mir jedes Mal ein Gefühl zwischen "Hach" und Brechreiz auslösen. Ich sag doch: viel zu voll. Nein, danke. Genau genommen ist es überall in dieser beschissenen Stadt viel zu voll. Stadt der Engel? Von wegen! Stadt der Dämonen, wohl eher.  
  
Ich vergrabe die Hände in meinen Hosentaschen und setze seufzend meinen Weg fort. Meine Dämonen haben mich zumindest mal wieder eingeholt und gerade versuche ich, vor ihnen wegzulaufen oder mich zumindest zu verstecken. Im Wald werden sie ganz sicher nicht nach mir suchen.  
  
Es ist jetzt eine Woche her, dass dieses beschissene Foto in der L.A. Times aufgetaucht ist. Eine Woche, seit alle Welt erfahren hat, was Rick heimlich getrieben hat. Und seit ich erfahren habe, dass er mich betrogen hat.  
Ich bin aus unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung ausgezogen, habe bisher nur das Nötigste mitgenommen und nächtige in einem verdammten Motel. Zwar hab ich gestern eine Anzeige für eine bezahlbare Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung entdeckt, aber ich kann mich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, bei der angegebenen Telefonnummer anzurufen und einen Besichtigungstermin zu vereinbaren.  
Ich habe die Zeitung mit dem Foto behalten. Ja, so masochistisch bin ich. Ich schaue jeden Abend auf das verdammte Foto, wenn ich im Bett liege. Ich brauche das. Ich brauche diese Qual, um mir ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass es wahr ist. Dass es wirklich passiert ist. Dass er das Schlimmste getan hat, was er hätte tun können. Ich brauche das, um mir vor Augen zu halten, was für ein riesengroßes Arschloch er ist, damit ich nicht auf dumme Gedanken komme und am Ende zu ihm zurückgehe. Weil ich ihn natürlich trotzdem noch immer liebe. Das hört ja nicht so einfach auf – leider.  
  
Aber genau deswegen bin ich hier – weil ich will, dass es aufhört. Ich muss es beenden, einen Schlussstrich darunter ziehen, weil es mich sonst innerlich auffrisst. Ich merke, dass ich langsam ans Ende meiner Kräfte komme und meine Kräfte brauche ich für meinen anstrengenden Beruf. Vor meinen Mandanten könnte ich es wohl kaum rechtfertigen, dass ich wegen Liebeskummer nicht richtig durchgreifen kann im Gerichtssaal und wir deswegen leider einen Prozess verlieren. Rick ist Staatsanwalt. Deswegen war das ja so eine große Sache, die sogar in der Zeitung aufgetaucht ist, weil er sich nie geoutet hat; das hätte er sich in seiner Position gar nicht erlauben können. Nur war er leider offenbar so dumm, sich bei seiner öffentlichen Turtelei mit einem Jugendrichter in einem einschlägigen Club erwischen zu lassen. Ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich zynisch auflache. Nicht, dass ich es ihm nicht gönnen würde, auf diese Art geoutet worden zu sein. Selber Schuld. Karma ist eine hinterhältige Schlampe und wenn du sie fickst, zahlt sie es dir doppelt heim.  
  
Wahrscheinlich hätte ich nicht diesen Weg nehmen sollen, weil mich alles hier an ihn erinnert, aber ich kenne mich hier in den Hügeln nicht besonders gut aus und hätte Angst, mich sonst zu verlaufen. Mein Auto habe ich auf dem Parkplatz bei dem kleinen Aussichtspunkt stehen lassen, so wie wir es immer getan haben, wenn wir hier zusammen eine Mountainbiketour unternommen haben.  
Ich hab es jedes Mal eigentlich nur Rick zuliebe getan hat. Und weil er mich mit diesem treuherzigen Hundeblick angesehen und mich mit einem "Miiiike, komm schon" angefleht hat, mitzufahren. Verdammter Mistkerl. Er weiß genau, dass ihm kein Mensch einen Wunsch abschlagen kann, wenn er einen aus seinen babyblauen Augen so ansieht.  
  
Für einen Moment befürchte ich fast, mich tatsächlich verlaufen zu haben, aber dann taucht dieser kleine See doch gut versteckt hinter hohem Farn vor mir auf. Ich gehe ein Stückchen weiter, entferne mich vom Weg und aus dem Blickfeld anderer Spaziergänger, Wanderer oder Mountainbiker, die vielleicht vorbeikommen könnten und lasse mich auf einen Baumstumpf direkt am Ufer plumpsen.  
Hier gefällt es mir tatsächlich, auch wenn ich eindeutig ein Stadtmensch bin und mit der freien Natur nicht unbedingt viel anfangen kann. Das weiche Moos unter meinen Füßen fühlt sich selbst mit Schuhen ein wenig seltsam an. Und ich erschrecke mich sogar wegen eines harmlosen Eichhörnchens, das von einem Gebüsch ins nächste flitzt. Am liebsten würde ich mir selber einen Vogel zeigen deswegen, allerdings bin ich doch ein wenig paranoid, weil tatsächlich andere Leute vorbeikommen könnten, die mich dann wahrscheinlich für vollkommen verrückt halten würden. Vor allem, wenn sie die Sache mit dem Eichhörnchen ebenfalls gesehen hätten. Wahrscheinlich würden die mich dann auch noch für so einen Typen halten, der in der vermeintlichen Einsamkeit des Waldes seinen Namen tanzt und mit den Pflanzen spricht.  
  
Ich habe die Zeitung mit dem Foto mitgebracht. Oder zumindest die Seite, auf der das Foto abgedruckt habe. Zögernd hole dich das raschelnde Stück Papier aus meiner Jackentasche und als ich einen Blick darauf werfe, passiert genau das, was immer passiert: es trifft mich wie ein wohlplatzierter Schlag in die Magengrube. Ich spüre den Schlag und warte auf den Schmerz, aber es dauert wie immer einen Moment, bis er einsetzt. Langsam breitet er sich aus, bohrt sich in mein Innerstes, mir wird schlecht.  
Ich lasse das Foto sinken, mein Blick wandert über die stille Oberfläche des kleinen Sees. Das Wasser ist so klar, dass sich der Himmel deutlich darin spiegelt. Ich kann das glitzernd grelle Abbild der Sonne erkennen, ein paar Schleierwolken.  
  
Aber plötzlich verschwimmt das klare Bild von meinen Augen. Ich blinzle dagegen an, aber es funktioniert nicht. Meine Augen brennen und erst als ich mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung darüber wische, merke ich, dass ich tatsächlich heule.  
  
Ich setze mich auf und wische noch mal. Mike Summers heult nicht.  
  
Niemals.  
  
Es brennt immer noch furchtbar und dagegen anblinzeln funktioniert wirklich nicht. Vielleicht heult Mike Summers doch.  
  
Ganz selten. Aber nie wegen eines Kerls.  
  
Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und atme tief ein. Nein, ich will tief einatmen, aber es klappt nicht. Auf halber Strecke sträubt sich mein Zwerchfell mit einem heftigen Stich dagegen und mir entfährt ein lauter Schluchzer. Erschrocken reiße ich die Augen auf und schaue mich um. Paranoia, mein zweiter Vorname. Niemand da, der es hätte bemerken können.  
  
Mein verschwommener Blick wandert in Richtung des blauen Himmels. Ein gequältes Lächeln stiehlt sich unter Tränen auf mein Gesicht. Ich könnte schwören, dass der Himmel genau das gleiche verdammte Blau hat, wie Ricks Augen. Dem Himmel fehlen nur das verschmitzte Funkeln und die kleinen, lebhaften dunkleren Sprenkel.  
  
Ich schließe die Augen und lasse mich für einen Moment von der Erinnerung überrollen. Weiß noch genau, wie ich diese unglaublichen Augen zum Ersten mal gesehen habe. Mitten im Gerichtssaal – er kämpfte auf der einen Seite, ich auf der anderen. Falls es so was wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick gibt, dann war es das. Zumindest war ich mir dessen damals sicher. Mittlerweile bin ich nicht einmal mehr davon überzeugt, dass es überhaupt so was wie Liebe gibt. Im Grunde ist es doch nur so ein Gefühl, das uns alle aus der puren Angst vor dem Alleinsein verbindet, oder?  
  
Ich setze mich auf und fahre mir durch die Haare, schüttle den Kopf, als mir bewusst wird, wohin mich dieses Gefühl, diese Angst vor dem Alleinsein, neun Monate später gebracht hat – ich bin wieder allein. Vielen Dank auch.  
  
Meine paar Beziehungen oder Liebeleien oder wie auch immer man das nennen will, haben bis dahin nie funktioniert, weil mir immer irgendwas gefehlt hat und ich die Sache dann jedes Mal beendet habe. Damit ging es mir auf jeden Fall besser.  
Diesmal hat mir nichts gefehlt. Alles war so, wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt hatte und wie ich es durch zahlreiche Hollywood-Schnulzen gelernt hatte. Dass Rick dabei hinter meinem Rücken an einem alternativen Ende arbeitete, hatte ich irgendwie nicht auf dem Schirm.  
  
Trotzig wische ich die restlichen Tränen weg. Immerhin bin ich jetzt zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass Liebe mich auch nicht weiterbringt, weil ich am Ende doch wieder einsam und verletzt da stehe. Oder dass ich vielleicht einfach nicht für die Liebe gemacht bin, wie auch immer. Zu irgendwas muss Rick Vallance ja gut gewesen sein.  
  
Auf jeden Fall geht es mir mit dieser Erkenntnis schon ein wenig besser. Ich sehe Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Nein, ich sehe schon wieder dieses dämliche Foto, das ich noch immer in den Händen halte. Ich brauche es nicht mehr. Ich brauche Rick nicht mehr – hoffe ich. Ich suche meine Jackentasche nach dem Feuerzeug ab, das ich vorhin extra noch an einem Kiosk besorgt habe. Einen Augenblick zögere ich, bis ich die kleine Flamme tatsächlich an das spröde Stück Papier halte und dabei zusehe, wie sich das Feuer sengend Stück für Stück vorarbeitet. Wie es Rick und seinen Jugendrichter langsam auffrisst. Gibt es eigentlich tatsächlich so was wie Voodoo? Scheißegal. Viel wichtiger ist, dass ich ungern die gesamten Hollywood Hills abfackeln will. Ich halte den letzten Fitzel des Fotos über das Ufer und lasse es auf die Wasseroberfläche fallen. Zischend kommt es auf, saugt sich auf und geht langsam unter.  
  
Von diesen ätzend-salzigen Tränen brennen mittlerweile nicht mehr meine Augen, sondern nunmehr meine Lippen höllisch. Hoffentlich habe ich noch meinen Labello im Auto, fährt es mir durch den Kopf, als ich mich schließlich auf den Weg zurück zum Parkplatz mache. Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen.  
  
Zumindest fühle ich mich sogar ein wenig erleichtert, als ich ins Auto steige und die Tür hinter mir zuschlage. Sogleich fällt mein Blick auf die Zeitung mit der Wohnungsanzeige. Ich sollte wirklich dort anrufen. Am besten jetzt gleich, bevor mich wieder der Mut verlässt. Ich wühle nach meinem Handy, das ich bewusst im Handschuhfach habe liegen lassen. Ich wollte meine Ruhe haben, brauchte diese Zeit einfach nur für mich alleine – und fühle mich bestätigt, als ich einen Blick auf das Display werfe. Eine Sms von meinem besten Kumpel Drew, dem ich eine Nachricht auf der Mailbox hinterlassen hatte, bevor ich losgefahren bin. Er wohnt zwar nicht in L.A. und er hatte nie die Möglichkeit, Rick kennen zu lernen, aber ich musste ihm trotzdem erzählen, dass wir uns getrennt haben.  
  
Drew ist nicht ohne Grund seit meiner Kindheit mein bester Kumpel. Nur er versteht es, mich immer wieder aufzubauen, wie jetzt gerade, zum Beispiel, denn als ich die Nachricht lese, muss ich tatsächlich lachen.  
  
_Mach dir nichts draus. Du findest schon noch deinen passenden Deckel. Bis dahin gibt es Frischhaltefolie! – Drew_  
  


 

\- Ende -


End file.
